broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Wealth TV
WealthTV is an US based national lifestyle and entertainment cable network. WealthTV HD, launched in June of 2004, was one of the initial 24/7 national cable services to offer full-time high definition programming. Under the umbrella of WealthTV, the network operates a 24/7 domestic standard definition feed, commonly called "WealthTV SD", a 24/7 domestic high definition feed, under the "WealthTV HD" name, a 24/7 3D service for worldwide deployment, branded under the "WealthTV 3D" name, and a 24/7 international feed designed for exhibition around the world other than United States. Its primary production facilities and corporate headquarters are located in San Diego, California. WealthTV airs primarily programming exclusive to the network. Since its inception, the network has produced an extensive amount of its signature programming lineup in house and has received numerous Emmy's for its production efforts. WealthTV's production facilities include in-house studios, 14 HD and 3D capable editing bays, master control operations and uplink & downlink facilities. WealthTV is carried domestically on approximately 150 cable systems and telco video providers including AT&T U-verse TV, GCI, SureWest, Charter Communications, Service Electric, US Cable, Google Fiber, RCN, and Verizon FiOS. WealthTV's international feeds are deployed throughout the Caribbean, multiple Asian countries, including Thailand and Cambodia, and the Middle East. WealthTV also offers its 24/7 feeds, along with a plethora of video on demand (VOD), via a wide range of internet enabled connected devices, including iOS, Andriod and Windows based phones and tablets, Apple and Windows based computers, connected TVs, including Samsung, Sony, Vizio, LG, and Panasonic, and connected boxes such as Roku home digital media player. The network is a privately held. 'PROGRAMMING' WealthTV airs a wide range of lifestyle and entertainment programming. The network features a number of travel related series, automotive programming, series on outrageous homes, international news, documentaries, and live world championship boxing. The network airs a significant amount of original programming. Original programming * Behind The Name – Learning how businesses create a niche market.'' * Electrified – Discussing the growing trend of electric cars.'' * Etiquette 101 – Guidelines on the appropriate behavior for a variety of situations.'' * ''Giving Back'' – The world of philanthropy. * Lux Lifestyles – '''A look at the most luxurious destinations from around the world. * ''Self Made'' '– A look into the lives of people who created multi-million dollar enterprises.' * 'Social – Danielle Staub visits the homes of the wealthy and successful. * 'Wealth International News'' – ''Anchored by Emmy-Award winner Graham Ledger.'' * ''Wealth in the Air'' – The latest in aeronautics. * ''Weal'th'' on Wheels'' –'' The latest trends on the road today.'' * 'Wealth on the Water'' – ''A look onboard multi-million dollar mega yachts.'' * WOW! – Visiting the most affluent neighborhoods around the world.'' 'Live Championship Boxing ' In 2011, WealthTV began airing live professional boxing branded under "WealthTV's Fight Night". In July of 2012, the network aired its first live pay-per-view (PPV) event branded under "WealthTV PPV". Instead of relying on its own stable of fighters or a single promoter, the network has been involved with a handful of promoters to air live world-class boxing events. The network has worked with a number of promoter's worldwide including Don King, Don King Promotions, Kathy Duva, Main Events, Mick Hennessy, Hennessy Sports, Yvon Michel, Groupe Yvon Michel, and Barry Hearn, Matchroom Sports, to delivery over 20 live events. The network as been accelerating the number of live boxing events and for some events provides complete television production utilizing its staff and live production equipmen.tWealthTV Commissions TV ProGear for World's First 3D FlyPak In the fourth quarter of 2012, the network featured nine live boxing events, three events per month for October, November and December. Company executives have stated that the channel will air 40 to 60 professional world-class boxing events in 2013.WealthTV Continuing with Strong Boxing Programming. 'Most Recent Live Boxing Events (Q4 2012)' * December 14th, 2012 - The GYM Boxing Series: Jean Pascal def. Aleksy Kuziemski. Live from the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. * December 8th, 2012 - James DeGale def Fulgencio Zuniga for the vacant WBC Silver Super Middleweight Title. Live from the Sports Arena in Hull, England. * December 1st, 2012 - Tyson Fury def. Kevin Johnson in a WBC World Heavyweight Title Eliminator match. Live from the Odyssey Arena, Belfast, Northern Ireland, United Kingdom. * November 30th, 2012 - British and Commonwealth Heavyweight champion David Price def. Matt Skelton at Aintree Racecourse in Aintree, Merseyside, England. * November 17th, 2012 - WBO and WBA Unification Championship - Brian “Hawaiian Punch” Viloria def. Hernan “Tyson” Marquez. Live from the Los Angeles Sports Arena in Los Angeles, CA. * November 3rd, 2012 - Lucian Bute def. Denis Grachev for the NABF Light Heavyweight Championship. Live from the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. * October 13th, 2012 - James Degale def. Hadillah Mohoumadi to retain the European Super-Middleweight title. Live from Kent, United Kingdom. * October 13th, 2012 - David Price def. Audley Harrison to retain the British and Commonwealth Heavyweight Title. Live from the Liverpool Echo Arena. * October 12th, 2012 - Adonis Stevenson def. Donovan George to become the number one contender for the IBF Super Middleweight Title from the Bell Centre on Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Controversies * In 2007 and 2008 WealthTV filed a carriage access complaints at the FCC against the iN DEMAND owners, namely Comcast, Time Warner, Bright House, and Cox Communications. As of December 2012, the complaints are on appeal in the Ninth Circuit of California.FCC Orders Hearings on NFL Network, Bright House, WealthTV Complaints Category:American television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2004 Category:Companies based in San Diego, California Category:HD channels Category:Cable HD channels